heartsofironfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanullah
Amanullah Khan (June 1, 1892 - April 25, 1960) was the king of Afghanistan from 1919 to 1929. He led Afghanistan to independence over its foreign affairs from the United Kingdom, and his rule was marked by dramatic political and social change. Ministerial posts Amanullah is a potential Head of State with Paternal Autocrat ideology. His personality is that of a Resigned Generalissimo, and in the role he is highly loyal. However, he has low loyalty when serving in his other posts. He is an option for Foreign Minister as a Fascist Ideological Crusader as well as a Corrupt Kleptocrat as Minister of Armament, where he is of Social Conservative ideology. Background Amanullah Khan was the son of the King Habibullah Khan. When he helped assassinate his father on February 20, 1919, Amanullah was already installed as the governor of Kabul and was in control of the army and the treasury. He quickly seized power, imprisoned any relatives with competing claims to the Kingship, and gained the allegiance of most of the tribal leaders. Russia had recently undergone its Communist revolution, leading to strained relations between the country and the United Kingdom. Amanullah Khan recognized the opportunity to use the situation to gain Afghanistan's independence over its foreign affairs. He led a surprise attack against the British in India on May 3, 1919, beginning the third Anglo-Afghan war. After initial successes, the war quickly became a stalemate as the United Kingdom was still dealing with the costs of World War I. An armistice was reached in 1921, and Afghanistan became an independent nation. Amanullah enjoyed quite a bit of early popularity within Afghanistan and he used his influence to modernize the country. Amanullah created new cosmopolitan schools for both boys and girls in the region and overturned centuries-old traditions such a strict dress codes for women. He increased trade with Europe and Asia. He also advanced a modernist constitution that incorporated equal rights and individual freedoms with the guidance of his father-in-law and Foreign Minister Mahmud Tarzi. His wife, Queen Soraya Tarzi played a huge role in regard to his policy towards women. Unfortunately, this rapid modernization created a backlash and a reactionary uprising known as the Khost rebellion was suppressed in 1924. He also met with many Baha'is in India and Europe where he brought back books that still exists in the Kabul Library. This association later served as one of the accusations when he was overthrown. At the time, Afghanistan's foreign policy was primarily concerned with the rivalry between the Soviet Union and the United Kingdom. Each attempted to gain the favor of Afghanistan and foil attempts by the other power to gain influence in the region. This effect was inconsistent, but generally favorable for Afghanistan; Amanullah was even able to establish a limited Afghan Air Force consisting of donated Soviet planes. After Amanullah travelled to Europe in late 1927, opposition to his rule increased. An uprising in Jalalabad culminated in a march to the capital, and much of the army deserted rather than resist. In early 1929, Amanullah abdicated and went into temporary exile in India. From India, the ex-king traveled to Europe and settled in Italy, and later in Switzerland. Amanullah Khan died in Zurich, Switzerland, in 1960. Very few of his many reforms were continued once he was no longer in power. Reference Category:Heads of State of AfghanistanCategory:Foreign Ministers of AfghanistanCategory:Ministers of Armament of AfghanistanCategory:Fascist ministers of AfghanistanCategory:Paternal Autocrat Heads of StateCategory:Paternal Autocrat ministers of AfghanistanCategory:Social Conservative ministers of AfghanistanCategory:Ideological CrusadersCategory:Resigned GeneralissimosCategory:Corrupt Kleptocrats